


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Stackson - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek keeps telling Stiles that he's not in love with him, but Stiles isn't buying it. Especially when Derek catches Jackson's scent all over Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek jumped through Stiles window and walked over to Stiles who had fallen asleep in front of his computer, yet again. He walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze and shaking it a bit to try to wake Stiles up. 

Derek's actions worked and it made Stiles' eyes flutter a little bit before they fully opened and then made Stiles sit up. Stiles looked at his computer and rubbed his eyes to check the top right hand corner that had the time. 3:50 AM. Stiles let out a groan and then shut his computer before spinning around in his chair and gasping when he saw Derek standing right in front of him. "Oh my God! What the hell are you doing here? It's almost 4AM!" He said before Derek put his hand over Stiles mouth to get him to shut up. 

Derek gave him a scowl before he slowly backed away from him and glanced around his room. "Come here." He said to Stiles in a low tone.

"Why?" Stiles asked as he slowly approached Derek, gasping again when his shirt was grasped by Derek and he was being pulled to him. 

Derek pressed his nose against the crook of Stiles' neck and then he moved his face to his shoulder, burring his nose into the fabric of his shirt. Derek let out a low growl to himself, his eyes flashing red once before he looked up at Stiles. "That smell. Why do I smell Jackson all over you?"

Stiles opened up his mouth a little and all that came out was a soft, "Uh...." Stiles didn't know what to say. How about, _"This sourwolf that I'm pretty much in love with constantly denies his feelings for me, which I know he has! And he always comes up with excuses to avoid the conversations or excuses as to how I don't know what he's talking about. There's always an excuse. So, I finally got upset to the point where I needed a different kind of comfort."_ Yeah, no.

Derek's scowl remained as Stiles just remained speechless and Derek knew that he was hiding something. The way that Stiles' heart was beating was an indicator that something was going on that Stiles didn't want Derek to know. He was getting the sense of fear from him. "Tell me."

Stiles shook his head and looked down to avoid eye contact with Derek. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Derek said.

"We're not together." Stiles said in a tone that made him seem like he just wanted to cringe at the phrase. It was pathetic at how badly Stiles wanted to be with Derek, but the sourwolf was too damn stubborn. 

The words that Stiles said made Derek stop questioning him and just give a nod. "You're right." Was all that he said before he let go of Stiles shirt, moved past him and then jumped out of his window. 

\-- * * * --

Stiles could barely sleep that night because all he could think about was why Derek had to act so weird and why he cared so much if Stiles was hanging around Jackson. Derek had made it clear to Stiles that he had no feelings for him and that they weren't getting into a relationship. Stiles wanted to think that Derek was just saying that and making up excuses, but in all honesty, he was just extremely confused. He had no idea what was going on between them at the moment. One moment Derek was pushing him away, and the other he wanted to know why he was with Jackson. 

Stiles forehead remained pressed against his locker in the locker room with his eyes closed. Once all of the lacrosse team left and went out onto the field, Jackson had came over and approached Stiles, giving him a nudge to snap out of whatever thoughts he was having. "Hey." He said. "About yesterday..--"

Jackson started to go on, but Stiles shook his head and quickly cut him off. "I know, I know. You were bored and wanted to experiment and mess with me. I'm just a freak and you don't want me to go tell anyone that we sorta hooked up. I got it." 

Jackson bit his lip, not really at all surprised with what Stiles had said. Pretty much his entire time knowing Stiles, he had been the biggest Jack-Ass ever to exist, and he was never nice to Stiles. So--him hooking up with him was something he never expected himself to do, and Stiles was right about one thing--He didn't want anyone to know about what the two of them did. It would ruin the reputation he had. 

Stiles was wrong about some of the things he had just said. Jackson wasn't just bored and wanted to experiment and mess with him. He was starting to get aroused near Stiles and he wanted to figure out what was going on with it, and by hooking up with him, maybe, just maybe he could figure out his feelings.

"No--" Jackson was going to go and start explaining what had happened yesterday, but he finally realized that just being an asshole was going to be easier, so he patted Stiles shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Glad you got it. I'll see you out on the field." He said before he walked away and grabbed his stuff. 

"Wait. Jackson?" Stiles said, quickly going over to Jackson. 

Jackson grabbed his helmet and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "What?" He asked with a slight irritated tone in his voice. The irritation was probably coming from Jackson wanting to be honest with Stiles, but knowing that would only cause things that he didn't want to deal with. 

Stiles bit his lip for a moment and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um.. J-just one question.. D-Do you regret it...?" He asked, feeling like he was slowly starting to sink into an invisible hole. The worst part was that Jackson just stared at him and didn't even say a word. He just put on his helmet and walked out of the locker room. _I'll take that as a yes. I'm so stupid._ Stiles thought to himself.


	2. Lies, Lies, Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school, Stiles decides to go over to Derek's house and to try to talk to him.

After lacrosse practice, Stiles had been unusually quiet, and mostly because he had a lot on his mind, and he constantly kept getting this weird look from Jackson that he was still trying to analyze. The night before, Derek and him had this conversation that gave Stiles these small hints that he truly does like him, but of course he didn't say anything like that. Derek just got extremely obsessed with why Stiles had Jackson's scent on him, and he really wanted to know why. 

After getting in his jeep, he drove off to Derek's place, really hoping that he'd be there, but he really didn't think that there would be any other place for him to be at this time. When he finally got there, he parked his jeep and then got out. Stiles walked up the steps of Derek's house and since the door was wide open, he just leaned in, knocked on the door and then took a few steps inside of Derek's home. 

Derek narrowed his eyebrows once Stiles arrived at his house and he stood up, making his way towards the door. Stiles didn't even need to knock for Derek to know that he was there because he had the strongest scent to Derek and Derek would know it anywhere, and if someone even gave him the smallest hug, he would notice it. "Did you need something, Stiles?" Derek asked. 

Stiles wanted to be extremely straight forward with everything and just tell him what was on his mind, but he didn't want to anger him. "I... I'm sorry." Stiles said in a quiet tone. "For what?" Derek asked.

"I shouldn't have hung out with Jackson like I did, because I know the truth, Derek. You like me, and--"

"Stop." Derek interrupted before he cleared his throat and looked down before he looked back up at him. "I don't like you."

Stiles just stood there as he listened to his response with his mouth starting to open a bit. He ended up scoffing a bit with a small, fake smile framing across his face. "Oh my God! Are you seriously telling me that you don't like me?"

"Yes, because I don't." Derek said before Stiles, tilted his head to the side and gave him a 'I'm-not-buying-any-of-your-bullshit' kind of look. 

"I don't."

"Really? Then what was all that Jackson crap about last night?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

Derek took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "That was nothing. I thought you hated the kid, and I was sure he hated you too. I just wanted to know why you smelt like him. But Stiles, I do not like you. I have zero feelings for you. You could leave town and I could care less. I probably wouldn't even miss you." Derek hated what he was saying, but he just needed to get Stiles to stop irritating him. 

If the two of them were going to have anything happen between them, Derek didn't want it to happen like this. He didn't want to feel like a criminal in an interrogation room to get out his feelings for Stiles. Or at least his possible feelings for Stiles that Derek still refuses to admit he has. Derek just needs to keep Stiles backed off from him for as long as he can.

Every single word that escaped Derek's mouth just then hit Stiles so hard. Stiles knew that Derek was probably just lying to avoid the conversation, but he also didn't want to ever have to think once that those were Derek's true feelings about him. 

"I don't understand why you have to lie about this." He mumbled.

Derek just shook his head at Stiles and bit the inside of his cheek before Stiles began to ramble. "No, really. Derek, I don't understand. I don't get you anymore because you don't make any sense. You go out of your way to make sure that people don't harm me, and now you're saying that you could care less? Whatever, you're hopeless right now." He muttered.

Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, so he pulled it out and looked to see a text message from Jackson. _Great. I wonder what he wants now. _Stiles looked up at Derek and let out a sigh. "Let me know when you're tired of lying." Stiles said before he walked out.__

__Stiles walked to his jeep and got into his car. He buckled up and then drove off and back onto the main road, making his way back down towards his house. When Stiles got to the stoplight, he stopped, and then grabbed his phone and decided to read the text message from Jackson. When Stiles read the words, he froze up a bit and his eyes widened slightly._ _

_'I didn't regret it.'_


	3. There's A Word For That

Stiles truly wasn't too sure what to do after he read the text message from Jackson. He was so mad at Derek for just standing in front of him and pouring one lie to him after another. Now Stiles had even more on his mind, and that was because Jackson had to send him that text, and Stiles had no idea what made him do it. From their conversation in the locker room, it didn't really seem like it would have mattered if Stiles knew that Jackson regretted it, or not. 

Stiles just shook his head and put his phone away before he drove back home. He really did need to clear his mind, and not just for his own emotional state, but because he had a lot of homework to get done, and the last thing he needed was to start flunking and have his dad on his back. When he got to his house, he parked in the driveway and then got out, and headed inside. He noticed his dad was grabbing his jacket and getting ready to head out, but why?

"Dad? Didn't you just get off work?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen and opened up the kitchen fridge to see if there was anything appetizing--there wasn't.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son with a stressed out expression and nodded while zipping up his jacket. "Yes, I did just get off work, but they just called me back in. There was this huge accident a few miles from here, and they need help with it." He walked over to the door and opened it up, looking at Stiles one last time. "Don't go following me to the crime scene again. Promise me you'll stay here?" He asked. 

Stiles grabbed a water bottle, and looked at his dad, giving a nod. "Sure. I promise." Stiles watched his dad leave the house, and then he walked upstairs and into his room. He opened up the water bottle and took a sip of the water before he set it down and reached for his backpack. Stiles scrambled through his backpack until he found his notebook and his study guide his teacher game him for the essay that he needed to write. 

He took a seat at his desk and opened up his laptop. Stiles clicked on the little button on the dock of his computer that opened up the word document, so Stiles could start his paper. He got about a few hundred words into his essay until he heard his phone go off again. Stiles really hoped that it was Scott, or even Allison because Derek or Jackson didn't seem like the best options at the moment. 

When he pulled out his phone and saw that it was Jackson texting him, he let out a groan and closed his eyes for a moment, really, really hoping that it wasn't anything bad. Stiles took a deep breath and then opened up his phone to read the text message, _'Can I come over?'_ Stiles had to think for a moment and then he decided to respond with, _'Sure.'_.

Now what could Jackson want? To tell him that he didn't want him to share that text with anyone, and to delete it? Probably. The kid really didn't seem to care about anyone but himself, and his reputation is far too important. Stiles let out a soft sigh and he continued to work on his paper before he glanced at his window the same time that Jackson jumped through it. "God! Can't any of you use the door?!" Stiles shouted out before he let out a quiet huff. 

Stiles got up and turned to Jackson, biting down on his lower lip. "So.. you're here. Did you need something? If it's about the text.. I can go delete it now. No worries." Stiles said as he turned to grab his phone and start scrolling through his messages to find the one Jackson sent.

Jackson reached in front of Stiles and grabbed his phone out of his hands and tossed it onto his bed. "I don't care about the text. I wanted to come talk to you."

"Okay, you're here now. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jackson looked around like he would if the two of them were talking in the locker room. "Earth to Jackson?" Stiles said as he waved his hand in front of Jackson's face to get his attention back on him. 

Jackson quickly shook his head and looked at Stiles. "What?"

"I was asking what you wanted to talk to me about and then you just kinda stared off into Jackson world." Stiles said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh.."

"So.. You wanted to talk to me about…?" Stiles said as he moved his hand in a gesture for Jackson to finish the sentence. 

"I really don't know. I just wanted to see you. For once in my entire life, I actually missed you when I left yesterday and I didn't want to end our conversation in the locker room at school. It's weird, and not like me..And the reason I didn't regret us hooking up because it felt _really_ good."

Stiles couldn't help but have a small, proud grin frame his face when Jackson said that. "Do you know what people usually call that?"

Jackson got more serious and looked at Stiles with his eyebrow raised, waiting for Stiles to tell him. 

"A crush."

Jackson laughed awkwardly and shook his head quickly in response to Stiles. "No, No. I'm pretty sure I do not have a crush on you."

Listening to the words that Jackson was just telling Stiles, and them being so similar to what Derek was telling him last night, was making him think a little about Derek. Derek insisted he didn't like him, and now Jackson was saying he didn't have a crush on him. Same thing, right? Well, Stiles knew Jackson was lying by the awkward tone in his voice, and so he decided that maybe he'd.. test it.

Stiles nodded and took a few steps closer to Jackson. "Mhm. I'm pretty sure you do."

Jackson looked at Stiles and swallowed hard. "You don't know anything."

Stiles lifted his hand and placed it on Jackson's cheek. He moved his other hand and placed it on his other cheek and then slowly pulled him towards him, pressing his lips against Jackson's. He waited a very short moment before he felt Jackson's lips being pressed back against his own. Stiles let their lips mold together and slowly move in sync. 

Jackson wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, pulling him closer against him as he deepened the kiss. Stiles lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Jackson's neck and deepened the kiss. 

After a good moment, Stiles slowly pulled away and licked his lips with his eyes staring into Jackson's. "I told you." Stiles commented with a light smirk creeping onto his face. 

Jackson nodded and then he sniffed and let his eyebrows narrow a bit. There was a sudden scent of anger, betrayal, jealousy, and Jackson had no idea where it was coming from. He glanced out the window and then realized that it was Derek standing not too far away from Stiles house. It suddenly made Jackson wonder what Stiles' intentions were and if any of them had to do with him, or Derek. Whatever they were, Jackson decided he would take this opportunity to piss off the Alpha while getting to do what he wanted--a repeat of their hookup, but this time, Jackson being aware that he actually has _feelings_.

He put his hands on Stiles sides and rubbed them gently before he gripped them and took a few steps back until the two of them fell back onto the bed to have a repeat of the previous night. "So, we're gonna do this?" Jackson asked before he placed his lips against Stiles' neck. 

Stiles bit his lip lightly. He didn't think he liked Jackson in the way that he liked him, and he wasn't sure if being with Jackson right now was just helping him feel better because of what was going on with Derek and him, but he wasn't stopping it. Despite everything, Stiles couldn't deny that he really liked it and that he really enjoyed being around Jackson.

"Yeah. I want to." He replied.

"Okay." Jackson mumbled against his neck with a smirk as he heard the Alpha let out a loud growl before he ran off and his scent slowly faded away.


	4. Getting There

The next morning Stiles woke up from the sound of a loud knock on his door. "Stiles! It's 11AM, get out of bed and come eat the breakfast I made before it gets cold." Sheriff Stilinski said, completely oblivious that his son was in bed with another guy--naked. After a few more knocks, the knocking finally woke up Jackson, making him let out a bit of a groan before he nudged Stiles. "Stiles." Jackson mumbled with his eyes still closed. 

Stiles finally awoke when Jackson nudged him and he slowly sat up, letting out a wide yawn. He looked down at himself and blushed deeply before he rubbed his eyes and then looked over and down at Jackson. They really did it again. Stiles shook his head a bit and slowly got out of bed, pulling on his boxers. After hearing another knock coming from his bedroom door and his name being called, Stiles suddenly had a slightly panicked facial expression. Did his dad know that Jackson was here? Shit. 

Stiles quickly grabbed his blanket and tossed it over Jackson like it would do any good if his dad walked in, and then he ran over to his door and opened it a bit. Stiles looked at his dad and let out another wide yawn. "Hey, dad. Did ya need something?" He asked a bit anxiously. 

Sherrif Stilinski looked at Stiles with an odd expression and he just shook his head a little and scratched the top of his head. "No, I was just trying to tell you that it's 11, and to come down and eat breakfast." He gave Stiles a concerned look and tilted his head a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Do I not look okay? I feel fine. I'll be right down. Just let me get dressed." Stiles said before he closed the door in his dad's face. Stiles locked his door again and then walked over to Jackson and pulled the blanket off of him. He looked down at the floor and picked up Jackson's clothes before he handed them over to him. "Here. My dad can't see you because then he'll get all suspicious. I'll text you later. I mean, only if you want me to." Stiles rambled. 

Jackson narrowed his eyebrows up at Stiles and gave him a slight glare before he sat up and then pulled on his clothes. He stood up and then ran his hands through his hair while looking at Stiles' messed up bed. Jackson really had enjoyed last night, except the only thing he wasn't enjoying was the feeling that he was starting to develop and for Stiles out of all people. "Um, yeah. Text me." Jackson looked at Stiles and stood there a bit awkwardly with his lip slowly being pulled in between his teeth. 

He had no idea how to say goodbye to him. Should he just wave? Give him a hug? What the hell was he supposed to do? The two of them just had sex for the second time, so it really shouldn't be this difficult and awkward for Jackson. "I'll see you later." Jackson said with just a nod before he walked over to Stiles' window, opened it up, looked around for anyone and then jumped out and ran off. 

Stiles made a slightly confused face and then let out a awkward laugh. "Alright." 

\--

After Stiles had gotten ready and ate breakfast with his dad, which was extremely delicious. Sheriff Stilinski claimed he made the breakfast, but Stiles was starting to believe that it was more picked up from IHop. Either way, it really didn't matter to Stiles, because the pancakes were Heaven in his mouth. 

Stiles had decided he was going to go head over to Scott's to hangout, unless he was going to ditch him for Allison, or something. Then he'd have to find something to do. On his way out of his house and to his jeep, he saw Scott heading over. "Hey man. What are you doing here?" He asked as he approached him.

Scott walked closer to him and then stopped when he got to the hood of Stiles' jeep. "I was just coming over to see what you were up to today, and-- were you hanging out with Jackson?" Stiles had a slightly terrified look on his face when Scott asked him that. He didn't want anyone to know he was hanging out with Jackson. No, he wouldn't have a problem if he was only _hanging out_ with him, but the two weren't just hanging out and Scott would be able to figure that out by asking questions. 

"Oh, yeah. He came over for a bit and we worked on some homework." Stiles lied while feeling horrible about it at the same time.

Scott had a suspicious look on his face because he knew right away that Stiles was lying, but not about the part that he was with Jackson. "Oh, if you say so.." Scott said, not wanting to drag the conversation on if Stiles didn't want to talk about it. He could bring it up later.

"Yeah."

"So. Allison and I are going to the movies tonight. Did you want to come?" He asked.

Stiles shook his head. "Nah, it's cool. I don't want to ruin your date and plus I still have this paper I need to get done."

Scott smiled and nodded, giving Stiles a pat on the shoulder. "Alright. Well, maybe next time. You know we really don't care if you join us." Scott said before his phone starting to ring. He reached back into his pocket and pulled it out, seeing the name, _Allison_ on the caller ID. "It's Allison. I should probably get going, but we can definitely hangout tomorrow, right?"

"Sounds good." Stiles said before he watched Scott start to walk off and answer his phone. Stiles really needed to get himself a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Well, preferably a boyfriend with dark brown hair, very muscular, really hot.. So, Derek. 

Stiles got into his jeep and then started driving, letting his mind wander on to Derek. He had so many feelings for him, and all he needed was for Derek to express them back to him. All Derek has to do is ask for Stiles to be his and he'd get him in a heart beat. Stiles didn't know what he was doing with Jackson, and he was starting to feel a bit guilty. Should he really be doing all of this? If Jackson does have a crush on him, it's kind of a dick move to lead him on when he's in love with another guy. 

The more that Stiles continued to think about Derek, he realized that he was starting to drive off to Derek's house and he was almost there. There was something in him that didn't want to stop, or turn, but he knew he had to. He wasn't going to keep trying to get Derek to admit his feelings because every time he tried, he always ended up getting hurt. 

Stiles finally turned his car around, but stopped once he saw Derek standing not too far away from him. He just stared at him before he watched Derek walk over to the car and knock on the door to get Stiles to open the door. Once he did so, Derek grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him out of the car. He pinned him against his jeep so he couldn't get away and he stared down at Stiles. "What the fuck was last night about?"

Stiles' eyes naturally widened a bit. How the hell did Derek know about last night? Was he watching or something? Can he just smell it? Did Jackson tell him? Shit.. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"You, and Jackson."

Stiles looked down and quickly shook his head before looking back up at Derek. "He told you?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I came over to tell you something, but then I could smell your scent and Jackson's mixing up together."

Stiles bit his lip gently. "Tell me something? What were you going to tell me…?"

"It's nothing, Stiles."

"No, tell me!"

"No."

"Please! You can tell me now. Just please tell me." Stiles begged.

"It really doesn't matter." Derek sighed heavily because he knew this could go on forever. "I was going to tell you that I know I hurt you from what I said, and that I was sorry."

Stiles' smiled the slightest and just nodded, deciding to stay quiet for once in his life. It was true. What Derek had told him really did hurt him, but he did want to know one thing. "Derek? What you said, did you mean that?"

Derek didn't say anything and he just stood there, looking at Stiles.

"Derek. Did you mean what you said? When you told me that you didn't like me, and had no feelings for me. When you said you wouldn't miss me if I left town, nor would you care. Did you mean that?" Stiles asked in a soft tone, in hopes that Derek would say he didn't mean it, because that would be the first step for him admitting his feelings for Stiles. That would be good enough for him. At least for now.

Derek leaned in closer and glanced down at Stiles chest before he spoke in a lower tone. "Ask me that again when I can't smell Jackson all over you." Derek said before he stepped back and opened up Stiles' car door. Derek wanted to answer him so bad, but he just couldn't. He couldn't admit to someone his true feelings for them when they just slept with someone else.


	5. Accidental Confessions

What the hell was Stiles supposed to do now? He wanted to go talk to Jackson, but he also wanted to know what Derek's answer was. If Stiles went to go talk to Jackson then he would get his scent on him, Derek would be able to smell it, and then no answer for Stiles. Why did everything have to be so difficult? It was like Stiles was in some sort of love triangle, even though he wasn't.  
When he was in in the locker room after practice the next day, and he saw Jackson, approaching him, he quickly stumbled to get all of his things. "Shit." He muttered under his breath, forgetting that half of the team was werewolves, so there really was no purpose in muttering anything. Once he got all of his things he tried to leave but Jackson found himself in front of Stiles. "Why are you in such a rush?" Jackson asked, narrowing his eyebrows down at the male.  
"Uh--I.. I can't talk right now. I have to go." He said quickly before he quickly walked around Jackson, taking a deep breath in and exhaling loudly. He made his way down the hallway, which was pretty empty since school had been out for an hour already, and the only people here were the ones practicing, or the ones who had detention. So a few. He felt his arm being grabbed and he let out a groan before he quickly pulled it back. "Dude!" He shouted before he turned around and brushed his arm off like it would brush off the scent. "What?"  
Jackson didn't say anything for a moment and then he he gave Stiles this look that he had no idea what it meant. "I was hoping I could talk to you."  
"Well, I'm really busy right now and I have a lot to do. So, we can't!"  
"Something I could help with…?" He asked a bit quietly.  
Stiles raised an eyebrow at Jackson's offer to help him. "What? Why would you help me?"  
Jackson gave him a small shrug and he glanced around before looking back. "Because I want to talk to you."  
"Ugh, you're almost as stubborn as he is."  
"Who?"  
"Nobody. J-Just come on." Stiles said before he let Jackson into an empty classroom and then shut the door. Stiles closed all the blinds in the room and locked it up so nobody would come in, and so they wouldn't be spotted. "Okay, talk. And make it quick."  
"You hit your head kind of hard today during practice, are you okay?"  
"Seriously? That's what you wanted to talk about? You could have just asked me that in the locker room. Jesus!" Stiles shouted before he made his way back towards the door, but he was stopped by Jackson grabbing his arm again.  
"Stiles.." He said before he pulled him back to him. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't stop thinking about the nights we were together."  
"O-Oh. Y-You can't?" He asked with his eyes widened slightly from being a bit surprised.  
"I think I.." Jackson couldn't put words together, especially since usually what was coming out of his mouth had to do with him insulting Stiles.  
"You what? YOU need to go get your head checked? Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Stiles said with a slightly awkward laugh.  
"I just really want to kiss you again.." Jackson said as he moved a bit closer to Stiles.  
Stiles glanced up at the clock and quickly turned his head. "Oh, look at the time! I have to go. Sorry." He said before he heard a low growl come from Jackson.  
Stiles dropped his school bag and then looked up at Jackson in surrender. "Fine! Just make it quick." He said before he felt Jackson's lips crack against his. Stiles couldn't help it, but before he knew it, his lips were moving and molding together with Jackson's, letting them start to move in sync with each other.  
Jackson's arms wrapped around Stiles waist while he deepened the kiss, and then Stiles quickly shook his head and pulled back. "What is going on with you?! You said _a_ kiss. I didn't think you meant that kind of kiss."  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Because I'm not supposed to be around you." Stiles said in a somewhat disappointed tone.  
"Why the hell not? Who's stopping you?"  
"I can't tell you, I just.. I can't keep getting with you if I want to be with him." Stiles exclaimed honestly.  
"Be _with_ him?"  
Stiles could see the anger building up in Jackson and it really was making him feel bad, but he didn't understand why he was so upset over everything. The two of them were just… they were pretty much just fuck buddies. "Yeah.. If I keep being with you, he'll find out and I'll never even have a chance with him.  
"What about me?"  
"What do you mean what about you?" Stiles just stared at him in confusion.  
Jackson let out a scoff. "Forget it. I never knew you could be this stupid. Fuck you, Stiles." Jackson said before he stormed out of the classroom.  
Stiles narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What the hell had came over Jackson? Wait.. He wasn't getting upset because he… No.. He couldn't. Stiles ran his hands over his hand and he bit his lip hard. "Why, Jackson.." Stiles muttered to himself as he finally realized what was happening. Somehow Jackson was developing feelings for him of some kind. He didn't understand them, and he probably never would. It was all his fault, but now he couldn't do anything about it. He loves Derek.


	6. The Confrontation

Stiles didn't know what to do, and he knew he needed to talk to someone about all of this, but who? The person he usually would go to talk about stuff was Scott, but it would be pretty damn difficult to explain his possible love triangle he was stuck in with Jackson and Derek out of all people. Why did Stiles' life have to be so complicated? 

Stiles let out a sigh as he ran his hand over his hair and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a groan. He needed to figure out what to do next. Should he go to talk to Jackson about what was going on, or go try to talk to Derek again and get him to answer the question he had asked. Stiles really did have a feeling that Derek didn't mean what he had said the other day, and he had wished so much that he didn't mean it, because it hurt so bad, but now he probably had Jackson's scent on him, Derek wouldn't tell him. 

As Stiles made his way out of the school and got into his jeep, he spotted Derek in the parking lot. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Stiles asked himself before be slowly began to slow down his car and come to a stop. Stiles was about to get out until he saw Jackson walking by and Derek walking up to him. He saw the pissed off look on both male's faces, but especially Derek's. Stiles mind quickly started to race with questions about what they were talking about. Were they talking about some pack thing, or.. or could they possibly be talking about Stiles?!

His eyes widened when he saw Derek's eyes flash red and Stiles couldn't help but quickly unbuckle his seatbelt and jump out of the car. Stiles ran over to the two of them and he put on an awkward smile. "Heeeeeeeey guys! What's going on? Anything exciting?!" He asked before Derek turned and gave him a scowl. 

"Uhhh. Derek, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked in hopes he could break up the two of them from whatever conversation the two were having, since it seemed pretty heated. 

When Stiles had asked the question, Derek looked at Stiles as if he had to be joking. His eyebrows narrowed and he gave Stiles a bit of a look. "No--You stink." Derek told him, knowing that Stiles would very well know what he was talking about. 

Stiles grumbled underneath his breath and let out a heavy sigh before looking down. As Stiles continued to just stand there, there was nothing but silence and glares being shot back and forth from Jackson, to Derek. Oh, how Stiles wanted to know what Derek had told him, but he knew never in a million years would he know. Stiles decided to just raise his hand in surrender and he took a few steps back. "Okay, okay. I'll leave and let you two continue to talk about whatever it was that you two were talking about!" Stiles said before he exhaled heavily and then turned to walk off and go back to his jeep. Stiles got into his jeep, buckled up and then drove off. He couldn't deny that he was a bit upset at them pretty much ignoring him, but he figured it may be a good idea in a way because the two of them were never great to be around when they were in a bad mood. 

Once Stiles was out of the parking lot, the stares continued as Jackson stared at Derek. "Just because I am apart of your pack now, that doesn't mean you can tell me who I can and cannot see." He spat.

Derek stopped glaring and he just stared at Jackson, unsure of what to say to him. He wasn't going to go tell him that he probably liked Stiles, because nobody knew that, and he didn't feel like letting Jackson know that bit of information. It wasn't any of his business. Derek was a bit of a private person, and so his love life was not going to be something he was just going to talk to Jackson about, even if it was something to upset Jackson with, and to get him to listen to him. 

"You are right about that. I can't control you. You're Jackson Whittemore and you always do whatever you want. But, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I know Stiles likes someone, and I know who it is. It's not you. So save your time and just focus on training, because you still need it." That was all Derek said to Jackson before he turned around and walked off.


	7. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been avoiding Jackson the best he could to get Derek to give him the answers he's been wanting to hear for a while. Towards the end, Stiles finally admits to someone about Jackson and Derek.

Stiles wanted to talk to Derek so badly but every time that he was going to, it seemed like Jackson was coming by and ruining it. He sometimes really hated all these werewolfy senses that they all had, especially Derek. He wanted to know how Derek felt about him, but Derek told him when Jackson’s scent wasn’t all over him, he wouldn’t. One part of him didn’t find it fair that he couldn’t be near Jackson to know his answer, but the other part did. Whenever he was around Jackson something happened, and that wasn’t fair to Derek if the two of them had feelings for each other. 

So Stiles spent the next week avoiding Jackson the best he could. Every day during school, when he’d see Jackson he would sprint down the hall and avoid him. Eventually Jackson sent Danny to ask why he had been avoiding him, and Stiles told him the truth. He couldn’t be around him anymore. He didn’t want to get into full details, but he couldn’t talk or be around him anymore. When Jackson was told that, he had a feeling it had to do with the other guy in Stiles’ life. 

Jackson never liked to show his emotions, or show that he cared in front of people, but when he was with Stiles he changed. It was as if he was a different person. He didn’t always want to talk about his feelings, but he was much gentler and he wasn’t so much of an asshole to Stiles. He was honest to him about how he was feeling, and that was very unusual for him. 

So Jackson decided to keep his distance from Stiles if that was what he really wanted and he wasn’t going to act like the avoidance was hurting him. He sent him a text letting him know that he missed him and he wanted to hang out, but Stiles said he couldn’t, but maybe next time. It was Stiles nice way of saying no. 

When Stiles got the chance, he got into his jeep and drove over to Derek’s place. He was nervous to say the very least. He wanted to know Derek’s answer, and he hoped he would give it to him. He didn’t smell like Jackson, or at least he shouldn’t since he had been avoiding the guy for over a week. He walked up to the door and he was going to knock, but Derek had already walked to the door. “What do you want Stiles?”

“I want to know what your answer is. When you told me that you didn’t mean it, when you said you had no feelings for me at all, and when you said that you wouldn’t care if I left town and you wouldn’t miss me if I did. Did you mean it?” Stiles swallowed hard, hoping that he would open up to him. 

“No.” Derek said as he looked back at Stiles. He wasn’t used to expressing his feelings, especially ones that had to do with sharing feelings for others. He’s had the worst history when it came to relationships and Derek didn’t want to go down another bad path again. He didn’t want to have someone burn his house to the ground and kill his family, not that he thought Stiles would ever do that. But before Kate, there was Paige. He did fear that if Stiles was around Derek too much and there was ever someone who wanted to get to Derek, they would get to him by hurting Stiles and they would hurt Stiles. And Derek has no idea if he would be able to turn Stiles, he could be like Paige and reject the bite. He had no idea and didn’t want to risk it. Those fears were part of the reason for why he had just a high guard up.

“So you do? You… You like me? Like me as in we could go on dates, and that other awesome stuff some couples do?” Stiles asked with a hopeful smile and then a bit of an awkward laugh because imagining Derek actually going with him to see a movie didn’t seem realistic. 

“Wouldn’t you rather just stay here? You could bring your lap top, we could watch a movie on Netlflix?” Derek asked. 

Stiles sighed and looked down, nodding slowly, using his hand to rub the back of his neck. “Uh, y-yeah. We can do that.” For some reason even though he expected it, he still felt a little hurt that Derek didn’t want to do anything else. It made it seem like he didn’t want to be seen in public with him, and that did hurt him. 

Derek could sense that Stiles was upset, so he went to say something. “Stiles—“ But he was quickly cut off by Stiles who quickly shook his head. “No, stop. I’ll come over later and we can watch some Netflix. I’ll even bring some popcorn and a bunch of soda.” He gave Derek a forced smile and then two thumbs up. “I’m gonna go before my dad calls a search party for me… again! I’ll see you later.” 

Stiles turned away and walked back to his jeep, getting in and buckling up. He drove off and headed back to his house, only for Scott to be waiting for him. When he walked into his room he gave Scott a weird look. “What are you doing in here? I’d assume you’d be with Allison or something.” He said before he walked over to his bed and took a seat. 

Scott shook his head and let out a laugh. “No, she went with her dad somewhere. She didn’t say where exactly, so I’m not entirely sure. For all I know, to buy more weapons.” Scott said, making a slightly concerned look by the last part, but then he shook his head and focused his attention on Stiles. “Okay, you need to tell me what’s going on with Jackson. He’s pissed and is extremely mad at Derek. When I asked why, he said to ask you. So here I am.”

Stiles sighed and bit his lower lip, not really sure on how to answer that. “It’s complicated.”

“That’s okay, tell me anyways.”

“I think Jackson likes me, but I sort of like someone else but I think I’ve been leading Jackson on and—“

“Do you even like Jackson?”

“Well—“

“Well what?”

“A little, but it’s not fair to him if I like someone else because then I am leading him on. I can’t like two people--I have to pick one. How would you feel if Allison liked someone else more than you, and she kept leading you on?”

“Wow. I did not see that one coming.” 

Scott saw Stiles point there, but then he wanted to know who this guy was. He wasn’t sure if Stiles had told him or not before, so he wanted to know. He had his suspicions on who it was because of Jackson’s behavior, but he wanted to hear it from Stiles. “Who’s the other guy?”

“Uhm… Derek.”

And Scott’s suspicious were right.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had decisions to make and he has no idea what to do, but he has to make them.

Since Stiles fell in love with Lydia, and since he watched everyone around him start to fall in love, Stiles always wanted that. He did get jealous, despite what he convinced himself of sometimes, he was jealous. He wanted a relationship, he wanted someone who loved him, who would want to be with him and not just as a friend. Stiles really likes Derek, and he does like Jackson, too. But lately whether Derek realizes it or not, he's been pushing him away. He has been making Stiles feel that the things Stiles wants out of a relationship, isn't what Derek wants, and that hurts him. Derek has been hurting Stiles and he's sure it's not intentional, but he's still doing it. 

Then there's Jackson. Jackson has always been a jackass towards Stiles until recently and Stiles can't really wrap his head around it yet, but he does like him. He's not sure if he likes him more than Derek, but he still likes him a lot. Stiles doesn't want to lead him on if he plans to be with Derek, but at least with Jackson, he does feel like he could get what he wants out of a relationship. Or at least more than what he could from Derek. 

Stiles felt like banging his head against the wall as he tried to think of what to do, who he should choose. No matter what, he was going to hurt someone and Stiles didn't want to do that. Stiles ended up turning off his phone and locking himself in his room until he could properly figure out what to do. He had his window locked so he didn't have any werewolves jumping through them to attempt to talk to him, and he specifically told his dad he didn't want company. Stiles knew that his dad would never let Derek Hale into the house if he had any say, so he felt that unless Derek really felt the need to talk to him, he'd be good.

He was surprised when he got a knock on his door, quickly following Jackson's voice. He had no idea what he was doing here and why his dad let him in. Didn't his dad understand the concept of not wanting company? Apparently not. Stiles rolled his eyes at the thought of his dad ignoring him before he got up and opened his door to look at Jackson. "What are you doing here?"

Jackson looked at him, a somewhat worried facial expression spread across his features. "I tried calling you, but you weren't answering. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Did my dad let you in, or did you let yourself in?"

"Yeah, I told your dad I was worried about you and he said to make it quick. So, are you okay? I--" Jackson trailed off and looked down, his features turning into more of a puzzled look rather than worried.

"I'm fine. Despite popular belief around here, people can survive without having to wolf out on full moons." Stiles said before narrowing his eyebrows at Jackson. "You what?"

"Nothing. Are we.. are we good?"

Stiles looked down, not sure what to say about that. He liked Derek too, but Jackson seemed to be able to show that he cared more, as strangely as that sounds. And, as Stiles was standing in front of Jackson, he was realizing if it was worth it to continue wanting a guy who was going to keep pushing him away and not be able to give him everything Stiles felt he needed and wanted in a relationship. 

"Yeah, I've just been thinking." Stiles admitted. 

"About?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"We're with each other now, aren't we?"

Stiles groaned at his comment, slightly irritated at how oblivious Jackson seemed to be acting. 

"No, with each other. With each other as in, together? Dating? In a relationship? My boyfriend?"

Jackson's eyes widened slightly and he just stared at Stiles for a moment before speaking. "Oh. Well--" 

Stiles wasn't sure how to take Jackson's response, so he just stared back at him, hoping he wasn't going to regret asking that question. Soon after, Stiles shook his head and let out a light laugh. "Forget I asked. I have this project due on Monday anyways and I should probably get it done so I don't pull another all nighter. Scott was supposed to help but he's out with Allison again. Go figures." Stiles said as his head lowered and he started fiddling with his fingers. 

As he watched himself fiddle with his fingers, he watched a hand move over both of them before another hand was lifting up Stiles' chin. 

"You didn't let me finish."

"What?"

Jackson gave him a small smile before he gladly finished what he was going to say. "Well, what do you think? That's what I was going to say."

"Wait. Y-You mean you actually do want to be with me? O-Officially? You'd w-want to go out on public dates and not just have sex in my--" Stiles was getting nervous, but really excited and he was hopeful that this was what Jackson wanted. 

Jackson interrupted Stiles by leaning in and pressing his lips against his. He kissed him firmly for a moment before slowly pulling back and looking into his eyes. "We'll go out tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7."

Stiles was completely lost in Jackson's eyes and for once, he wasn't thinking about Derek and his feelings for him. Maybe, just maybe being with Jackson will make them fade away. A boy can hope. 

 


	9. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Stiles go on their first date.

Stiles had no idea where Jackson was taking him, and it was making him extremely anxious. He rarely thought about what he was wearing and just threw something on, but as he waited for Jackson, he was wondering if what he was wearing was okay for a date. Stiles had never been on an official date, or a date really at all, so he didn't know if he had to do anything different. On top of that, the not knowing where Jackson was taking him, was making him more anxious than how he usually was. 

When he heard the doorbell ring, he quickly moved over to his window to look out it. When he saw Jackson, his eyes widened and he backed away from it. "Oh, God. Okay. I can do this." Stiles quickly shook his head and took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair as he did so before he walked out of his room and went downstairs. His dad wasn't home, and he was somewhat glad he wasn't, because Stiles wasn't sure he was ready to talk about having a boyfriend yet. He knew he'd be supportive, but Stiles also didn't know where this was going and telling everyone, it felt too early. 

Stiles cleared his throat and then slowly opened up the door, smiling at Jackson. "H-Hey. Are you ready?  I'm ready if you're ready. We can go now... Or did you want to come in? We can go now or you can come in first, I don't care what we do." Stiles rambled, nervously. 

Jackson smiled at how nervous Stiles was acting around him, making him reach for his hand and pull him closer to him. "How about we just get going on our date." 

Stiles swallowed hard and simply nodded quickly, deciding not to speak because he'd more than likely end up rambling again and he didn't want to do that because it was embarrassing. 

The two made their way to Jackson's Porsche and they headed to where Jackson had their date planned. Stiles was trying to think of different ideas of where Jackson was taking him. He thought that maybe he was taking him to the movies, or dinner, he really had no idea. When Jackson pulled up at the bowling alley, he squinted slightly. Stiles couldn't bowl, he wasn't a good bowler. Bowling was never a thing he did much when he was younger and when he got older, he forgot about it. He had the ability to be good at it, sure. But Stiles couldn't remember the last time he bowled and that was making him nervous to how he was playing. 

Jackson looked over at him and gently touched his arm, trying to get Stiles' attention. "Hey, everything alright?"

Stiles nodded and then took off his seatbelt, pointing at the bowling alley. "I just suck at bowling. The last time I bowled, I was probably 8." He said before slowly looking back at Jackson worried face. 

When Jackson's face turned from worried to a small smile, he shook his head. "It's all good--even better. I can show you. I don't know if you know this, but I can be a very good teacher." The lightest smirk framed his face before he motioned for them to get out of the car. "It'll be fun. C'mon."

Stiles bit his lip and nodded again before getting out of the car. He walked up to the bowling alley, reaching for the door before Jackson grabbed it and held it open for him. "T-Thanks." 

The two got everything they needed to play a game, including picking a lane, renting shoes, choosing which bowling balls they were going to use. Once they were all set up, they bowled together. Stiles wasn't as bad as he thought he was, but he still needed Jackson's help and Jackson had no objections to try to show him the right way to bowl, or at least the way that he bowls. After a while, Stiles was getting pretty good and the two were having a really good time. Stiles was less nervous and Jackson and Stiles were genuinely having a good time. 

When they finished the game, Jackson won by a landslide but they were on a date, they weren't competing. Playing games just for the fun of it, it wasn't really something Jackson did, but for tonight and with Stiles, it was something he was doing. 

After the date, Jackson was going to take Stiles home, but he asked if he could drop him off at the Sheriff's station since he knew his dad was working late. He promised he would get a ride from his dad and he didn't need to worry about him. Jackson worried a little, but he dropped him off anyways. Before Jackson let Stiles out of the car, he pulled him in and kissed him. The two kissed for a good moment before Stiles finally pulled back. 

"Thank you. I had a really amazing time." Stiles said before he kissed him once more and then got out of the car. "Text me later." He added before heading into the police station. 

When he walked up to the desk, he asked if his dad was around and one of the deputies told him that he just went out on a call, but he'd be back. Stiles sighed heavily and then walked outside, sitting down on a bench. He pulled out his phone and texted Scott about the date, the only person who really know about Jackson. 

After a while, Stiles looked up to see Derek standing across the street, the expressions on his face a little more sour than usual. "What the..." Stiles stood up and made his way across the street to Derek. "What are you doing standing over here and staring at me? It's creepy, just so you know. So what are you doing here? And I'm smart enough to know you're not waiting for my dad."

Derek didn't say anything to Stiles at first as if he was thinking and trying to make up an appropriate excuse as to what he was doing. He decided to not make up an excuse and just ask what was on his mind, "You're dating him?" When he asked that, he tried to make his voice as flat and emotionless as possible.

Stiles immediately furrowed his eyebrows together at his question, his arms crossing over his chest. "It's not your business."

"So then you and Jackson are what? Friends with benefits? Jackson is going to hurt you."

"And you're not?"

Derek looked into his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you." He was honest when he said that, he was just letting his past affect his potential current relationships. 

Stiles scoffed and dropped his arms from crossing over his chest. "You already did hurt me. You won't be honest with what you want and-- No, we're not doing this. I'm dating him and you're going to have to deal with it." Stiles stared at him for a minute before adding one more thing. "Unless you can give me a good reason I shouldn't and not just that you think he'll hurt me."

Derek didn't say anything and it made Stiles nod before letting out a fake laugh. "That's what I thought." Stiles turned around and walked away. He really liked Jackson, so he wasn't sure where he was going with what he was saying. But part of him did secretly wish that Derek would admit to how he felt, but like usual, he didn't. 


End file.
